Love Unbroken
by Bether6074
Summary: A little scene that takes place at the end of Terra Prime.


**Love Unbroken**

By Bether6074

Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns _Enterprise_.  
Genre: Angst, drama  
Summary: This little scene takes place right at the very end of Terra Prime.

A/N: If you don't like angst and sentiment, you might want to skip this teeny fic. I wrote it with the idea in mind that TATV doesn't exist. I also wrote this with no dialogue, which was an idea I got from someone on the boards. Thanks to 2Distracted for her beta-ing help.

Trip felt T'Pol gently squeeze his leg. Instinctively, he reached out and pressed his hand to hers. The chain of the IDIC necklace slid through his fingers and fell silently down on to his thigh. Being so light-weight, it was barely perceptible as it lay across his leg. Small, yet still quite significant…

Beneath the tips of his fingers, Trip felt the circular metal object as it lay up against the Vulcan's palm. He clutched her hand tightly and they both gripped the necklace with their handhold. It rested firmly but evenly between their palms.

From the moment T'Pol had first hung the IDIC necklace on the side of their baby daughter's crib, Trip had understood. Perhaps he'd sensed it through the bond or maybe he'd just _known_ that for T'Pol, it was a gesture of acceptance.

Acceptance of him … and perhaps a hope for what _might_ be.

Trip closed his eyes, his human tears still flowing freely down his already dampened cheeks. He loosened his grip on T'Pol's hand enough to feel the shape of the jewelry. It was designed with two entirely different geometric shapes—a circle and a triangle. Soft, rounded curves. Sharp pointed lines. One gold and one silver. The two shapes came together near the bottom and joined as one at the very top of the triangle. There in the center where circle and triangle met, was a small, round jewel. Its garnet color was striking compared to the subtlety of the shades surrounding it. The best of both worlds…

At that moment, and in the sharing of that thought with T'Pol, Trip eased his clutch from her hand and fell into her arms. He felt her body shift with uncertainty at first, but then all tension seemed to ease. She apparently knew this was what he, as a human, needed and now she seemed willing to give it to him.

Moments later, Trip wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, but he and T'Pol lay on the bed together, their fully-clothed bodies wrapped in a tight embrace. Neither Vulcan nor Human uttered a word. There was no need.

Their means of expression may have differed, but they shared the pain of this loss together. They shared a love for this innocent child that belonged to them and always would. Trip drew strength from T'Pol and sensed that somehow she was gaining her own from him.

The hours slipped away and day turned to night. Vulcan and Human remained together, almost unmoving on the bed. Trip felt at peace in T'Pol's arms, both comforted and awed by her presence. He knew such contact was not typical Vulcan behavior. But this wasn't a typical moment… and it wasn't a typical relationship. Both he and she would have to make adjustments to find a balance between their cultures.

Trip closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Several hours passed. T'Pol lay asleep beside Trip, her body wrapped neatly beneath the covers and her head pressing down into her half of the pillow. She still hadn't let go of the IDIC necklace.

IDIC: Infinite diversity in infinite combinations. Understanding the differences and celebrating them. Gaining from the challenge of knowing, of believing and of accepting.

Even while asleep, the Vulcan still clutched this hope in her hands. It was a hope that neither of them was willing to relinquish, even in the face of the tragedy that had befallen them.

Trip awakened, opening his eyes mere inches from T'Pol's face, and watched with awe as she slept. He felt the warmth of her body as she lay serenely against him in their embrace. Though both of her arms were around him, Trip was only able to hug back with one. His injured arm remained motionless, resting against his abdomen.

Trip placed a finger to the back of the Vulcan's neck and gently caressed her skin. Smooth. Soft. Delicate. He moved his hand downward along her back and squeezed gently, gathering her in.

He put his face up against the side of T'Pol's cheek and nuzzled her contentedly. An errant strand of hair fell down onto her head, its blonde hue a stark contrast to the russet of hers. Light, coarse and wavy. Dark, fine and straight. Their faces touched. Ivory to pale green.

Trip lifted a hand to T'Pol's ear and gently traced its pointed curve with a deft touch. The Vulcan stirred and opened her eyes. She looked back at him silently, making no attempt to free herself from his embrace. She raised her hand to his, with a faint glow in her eyes only he would recognize, and carefully turned his hand over. Trip was momentarily confused until he felt the warm metal chain fall on his skin. He gazed down at the symbol of their union as it rested in his palm.

Trip looked back up at T'Pol.

He knew.

Pale blue to dark hazel.

He believed.

He clenched his fingers around the necklace and held it firmly in his hand, smiling softly back at the Vulcan.

He accepted.

No one could steal their hope. Not now. Not ever.

End


End file.
